heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Manny (Ice Age)
|gender = Male |Film = Ice Age (2002) Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) |Short Film = Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) |Video Game = Ice Age (Video Game 2002) Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Video Game 2006) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Video Game 2009) Ice Age: Continental Drift (Video Game 2012) |Status = Alive |Alignment = Good |Affiliations = Fantasy Wind |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Family = |Friends = |Enemies = |Likes = Grapes and other fruits, his family and friends, being a mammoth, spending time with his family, his home, relaxing |Dislikes = Being bullied and made fun of, danger, Julian (formerly), Sid's clumsiness, Peaches' stubbornness, pirates, Captain Gutt, not being listened to, threats to his family and friends, Ellie thinking she is a possum, being called fat, Buck's crazy behavior }}Manfred (better known as Manny) is a imperial mammoth and the main protagonist of the Ice Age franchise. He is Ellie's love interest and later, her husband, Peaches' father, and Sid and Diego's best friend. In the first film, he befriends a ground sloth named Sid and a saber tooth tiger named Diego led him to rise above his pain. It's the same when he falls in love with Ellie and the two of them have a daughter, Peaches. Manny faces thugs and predators on his journey to becoming a noble hero and father. Appearance Personality As a mammoth, Manny was short for words, and often came off as cross, surly and cold: this demeanor was brought on by the loss of his family at the hands of a pack of humans. Though he was often bitter, Manny was loyal to those he cared for and watched closely over any that he formed bonds with; though he was dedicated to anyone he was close to, Manny was never above his usual sarcasm, or, as Sid was concerned, a sharp slap to the head. In later years, Manny's demeanor softened as he grew into a herd and found a wife in the form of Ellie: perhaps due to his losses in life, Manny was greatly protective of Ellie and loved her dearly, this love furthering itself as he became a father for a second time to Peaches, his daughter. With his daughter, Manny grew overly protective and somewhat doting, thinking that Peaches was always going to be his helpless baby; this perspective changed as Peaches proved her self-sufficience. Manny was built as all other mammoths were, large with a thick brown woolly coat, long, curved tusks, flappy ears, four large feet and a long prehensile trunk. Though better groomed by far than Sid, Manny still had some hygiene issues, from overly-long trunk hairs to his toenails, under which were insects that still believed the Jurassic was going on. Due to spending a good part of his time frowning, Manny had a fixed scowl, which he continuously wore, in addition to his surly mood. Manny's eyes were brown and his scalp hair was dark brown, parted down the middle, a style that had been out of fashion since the Pliocene. Perhaps most notable of all was Manny's weight: even for a mammoth, Manny was somewhat portly, blaming his fat appearance on his thick fur. Manny's favorite fruit was peaches, which led to his daughter's name. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Elephants Category:Prehistoric Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters